Ascend
by Legendary Raven
Summary: Megatron is transported to the world of Sword Art Online, but has no memory of how he got there. In this prison called Aincrad he meets a strange archer named Primrose and together they fight there way through Aincrad slowly ascending the floating world, and along the way words are said, new people and old are met and Megatron's view of humanity changes, for better or for worse.
1. Prologue

_Prologue-Aincrad, a Prison_

 **No One's POV**

He didn't know what happened, his memory was jumbled and were in pieces. The last 24 cycles were lost to him. His eyes shuttered open to a dusk or dawn sky, he couldn't tell. But something was off about it, there just above the clouds was a faded structure, like a ceiling.

He turned his head to see it went on until he could see faint outline of towers that touched it, holding it there in place.

He sat up immediately, this wasn't the Earth he remembered. Then, something caught his attention. He looked down and stared in horror and shock,

He was human.

There was a still pool near where he sat, scrambling, he made his way to the edge to looked upon his new form.

He was a male human in his early twenties with grey-silvery hair that came down in a bob as humans called the style, with clean cut edges. His eyes were amber, not the red he remembered. He was taller than your average human and built proportionately. He wore leather armor, and grey and purple shirt and pants with black boots.

On his side was a simple short sword and shield.

His scars still remained, leaving permanent reminders of all he did in the War.

Megatron, looked to the sky once more. He needed to find out where he was, and just how he got here. Some of his senses seemed muddled for some reason, but it was enough to hear someone approaching from behind him.

He quickly spun, unsheathing his sword and pointed at the figure.

"Whoa, someone's quick on the draw." A female's voice broke out, as the figure with her hands up stepped from the shadows.

She was a tall, yet built women with white hair and vibrant blue eyes. She wore the same basic armor as he did, with a black and purple tunic instead. And across her back was a bow and quiver of arrows.

"No need for player on player violence here, I'm not one of those assholes." Megatron was confused, player on player violence?

"Then don't sneak up on me." He growled back at her, today just didn't seem to be his day.

"Sorry, but you looked like you needed help, I know when I see a noob." Now he was doubly confused.

Putting his sword to her throat he growled, "You are going to tell me where I am or I will mount your head on my wall."

"Wha?" She seemed confused, but what surprised him was she was scared of his threat whatsoever.

"Tell me, now!" He bellowed.

"You're in Sword Art Online, the newest and biggest game out in the world." He pulled back, a game? He thought it was ridiculous.

"How?"

"Using the Nerve Gear, this is virtual gaming at its best. How could not know that? You had to put the whole thing on, right?" His sword went to his side as he turned from her.

"No, I didn't." There was a bead of silence as those words sunk in the women.

She stepped up a little, "You mean, someone forced you into the game without your knowledge?"

"It would seem. But the fact that the last few...hours are gone in my memory only enhances my suspension." He turned to her.

"Well, guess you're stuck like the rest of us." She looked back to the sunset, her pool like eyes staring into the distance, as if the sun had done her wrong by going down.

"W-What do you mean?" He forced himself through the stutter, unsure where it came from.

She gave a tsk, "Guess you don't know, the Creator of SAO just made a announcement, saying that all players that logged in today are trapped. If we die here, we die in the real world with the Gear frying our brains. Several hundred are already dead from family members trying to pull it off, less than 10,000 people now remain."

He stared at her, then back at the sunset. Less than 10,000 humans were trapped in here, including him. Most if not all have ever tasted life or death battles before, but he had. He survived a million years war with greater technology then this world.

To say the least he was amused, this would be a cake walk compared to the war.

He stood to his feet, dusting the grass off of him, the girl looked to him.

"Hey, since you know nothing about these types of games, do wanna join forces?" She asked, her deep sapphire eyes bore into his dull amber's.

"Hm, it would be most beneficial." She smiled and swiped her hand making a screen appear. With a quick few taps a screen popped up in front of Megatron which read; PRIMROSE HAS INVITED YOU TO JOIN HER GUILD, YES OR NO?

"Primrose?" He looked at her.

"It's my avatar's name, we don't use our real names here." He took that into consideration before he press YES.

He now noticed a bar in his right hand corner vision show a HP Bar and his name, but it wasn't his name. The name inscribed there was Cadmus, he knew he would need a different name when Primrose had told her about names here but he guess the system read his mind and did for him.

He liked the name.

"Cadmus, cool name. It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand, he grasped it.

"You as well, Primrose. I believe this is a start of interesting partnership."


	2. Chapter 1-Plan of Attack

_**A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT, HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF ASCEND! Also, Prime Verse for this version of Megatron/Universe**_

 _ **Chapter 1-Plan of Attack**_

 _One Month Later….._

 **No One's POV**

The amphitheater is where the meeting was being held. It had only been a month since Cadmus aka Megatron had met Primrose outside the Town of Beginnings and many were already dead. Together, Primrose and Cadmus had formed a two person guild, called the Wings of Nemesis or simply the Nemesis.

In that time, Cadmus has been training. Learning the system and its mechanics. Gaining XP and other skills necessary to live in this game, he was a skilled shield and swordsmen, he knew how to use a shield from his gladiator days. It bore the symbol of his guild, a purple sword that looks like a cross with wings.

It was the only symbol of the guild that he bore.

Anyways, today he was at the meeting with Primrose. She hadn't changed much since they met, but he could see she was a excellent sharpshooter. Her archery skills were unmatched and from what he viewed from the majority, none but her was skilled in it.

It seemed everyone went for some type of blade.

But in his eyes that made her unique, something only he could have access too. A excellent shooter such as herself has many advantages. She stared at the one who was taking charge of the meeting, she seemed determined to help in anyway possible.

The only reason Cadmus was here, was because she begged him too.

So, here he sat, waiting for the leader of the meeting to start the meeting.

"Alright, listen up." He began. "As we all know this meeting is to help figure out how to beat the first level boss." There were murmurs in the crowd of agreement.

He went on, "Yesterday, my guild stumbled upon the bosses lair."

Shocked gasps washed through the crowd, Primrose gasped herself making Cadmus to look at her to see a surprised and yet happy expression on her face. She quickly grabbed his arm in excitement as pure glee was plastered on her face.

He tried to shake her off but her grip was firm, he rolled his eyes.

"I know, now we have to come up with a strategy on beating this guy. We'll split off into squads, that way we can organize ourselves with each team to complete a task." The other players began to group and converse, Cadmus and Primrose stayed together not speaking to anyone else.

"Hey," A voice caught the pair off guard and looked to see a young women with long black hair tied into a ponytail and she had hazel eyes, she wore pink and white clothing with the same basic armor as everyone else, on her back looked like a heavy warhammer.

Something about her was familiar to Cadmus, though he couldn't place it.

His memory was still jumbled with only bits and pieces fitting together. He knew who he was, what he used to be and the War, all the fights and battles. But when he and his army left Cybertron it becomes a blur, it seemed more then just 24 cycles were missing.

Years of his life was missing.

But back to the young women who approached them, she went on, snapping his thought train.

"I was wondering if I could team up with you guys, I got no one else." Primrose and Cadmus looked to each other, both shrugging.

"I guess it can't hurt, how about you join our guild. If you want, or I can just add you to my friends list." Primrose said with a small smile, the young woman's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"How about both!" She said as she sat down next to the pair, with a quick nodded Primrose opened her screens and before long a new name and HP bar filled Cadmus's vision.

"Psyche, awesome name, welcome to the Wings of Nemesis." Primrose shook her hand as did Cadmus, though his mind still raced.

"Nemesis for short." Cadmus threw in, not to be estranged from the conversation.

"Why'd you choose that name?" She asked, seemly perturbed by something.

"Ah," Primrose loved explaining the name, Cadmus gave a small smile as she went into her 'Historian' mode.

"You see, I really named it after the Greek Goddess of the same name, Nemesis. She was responsible for retribution and vengeance for those against mortal to mortal and was the one that punished people who had succumbed to hubris against the Gods."

Psyche blinked before smiling, "Wow, you really got deep when it comes to names."

She shrugged, "Tis one of my favorite pastimes, I love history and I love names."

But before the group could go on a shout broke through the chatter of the groups.

"Hold it!"

Everyone looked up to see a shadowed figure against the sun, he quickly jumped down until he was in front of the man with blue hair leading the meeting. He had brown spiked hair and fiery eyes.

He turned to everyone, "Listen up, I want to get something off my chest before we do this. We all know about the two thousands players that have already died right? Well some of you need to apologize to them right now!"

The crowd broke out into gasps and murmurs, confusion reigned in the crowd.

The leader spoke up, "I think I know who you are referring too, the ex-Beta Testers, right?"

"Of course I mean them!" He bellowed out, "The day this stupid game started the Beta guys benched us. They stole the best hunting spots and the grabbed all the easy quest too! They were the only ones getting stronger in here. This whole time they have ignored us like we're nothing."

He then turned to the crowd, raising his fist in the air. "Hell, I bet some of them are here! Come on out Beta Testers! We should make them apologize to us, and we should make them all give up all there money and the items they got.'

'They can't expect the party to trust them when they don't trust us. Why should we?" He proclaimed, his arms crossed and eyes closed, determination written on his features.

A moment of silence hung in the crowd, Cadmus stared at the self proclaimed righteous man. He frowned, these were the same ideals he had for the elite of Cybertron. He needed to stop this, now.

"Can I say something?" He called out, all eyes went to him. Even Primrose and Psyche were surprised by his boldness.

He walked to the front and stared down the shorter man.

"Tell me, do you have this?" He pulled out a small brown book from his item storage.

"Yeah, so?" He growled at Cadmus whose face became darker.

"Do you know who made these, the Beta Testers and they handed them out for free." A whisper chorus went through the crowd.

Cadmus then turned to the crowd, "This was free information, everyone had access. But, no matter what there is going to be death. It is no one person's fault, the only one who needs the be blamed is the man who trapped us all here in the first place."

He turned back to the man, "Be careful of who you accuse as well. It's how you make enemies of anyone. Think before you speak, have all the information before you give it. Otherwise you'll fall flat or worse, dead."

He then went back to his seat, the man slightly shaking as he walked off stage and the leader taking order once more in the meeting.


End file.
